The Lies You Tell
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Brenda/Sharon. Wall!smut. Slight dub-con


She was being followed.

Normally, in that situation, she would be on edge, poised, and ready to pull out her weapon at a moments notice, ready to defend herself.

Well, she was certainly all of those things, definitely on edge, but she was sure shooting Chief Johnson would be bad for her career.

Ignoring her didn't seem to be working though.

Brenda had been following her since she'd come into the building, returning from lunch. She hadn't even stopped to talk to her, not really wanting to have an argument in the lobby of the building, but Brenda wasn't willing to wait until they got into her office, and stomped after her, into the elevator and out again, down the corridor into FID. She was barely even aware of what the woman was saying as she tried to keep up with Sharon's quick pace.

Brenda didn't even stop talking, yelling almost, as they walked through the FID bullpen, everyone looking up at them. Sharon was already a little flustered, cheeks then reddening further with embarrassment and she knew she shouldn't be ignoring a superior officer, but she was fed up with dealing with the impossible woman.

She walked into her office and the Chief didn't even give her the chance to close the door and stop her from following her inside. Sharon pushed her aside to slam the door shut, then stepping back, hands on her hips.

Brenda was still talking.

Still talking.

She wasn't even asking any questions, or giving Sharon a moment to reply, or even get a single word in. If it wasn't for the subtle rise and fall of her chest, she would have sworn the blonde wasn't even breathing.

"Chief, I-"

The words didn't even register with the other woman.

"And, I don't think it's unreasonable to expect a little time to investigate," Brenda was saying, "regardless of your federally mandated...whatever, I have a very real-"

Sharon didn't let Brenda finish the sentence, it was nothing she was interested in hearing, it was an old argument between them. She was interested in the flush of Brenda's cheeks though, her bright eyes, the movement of her lips. She just couldn't listen to Brenda any more, so instead of letting her finish her sentence, she kissed her.

Hard.

Lips pressing down on the blondes, Sharon revelling in the almost silence, the sensation. Revelling in the sudden awareness that Brenda was kissing her back. She shoved her tongue into her mouth, tasting her, and groaning inwardly as the younger woman's was finally doing something good.

Really good.

When she pulled back to breathe, Brenda managed a whole second before she started talking again, this time about different rules all together, and propriety, so Sharon just kissed her again.

It seemed to be the best way to shut her up.

She shoved the blonde back against the wall, just as hard as the bruising kiss, because she was still fucking furious, and swept her hands up into her hair, gripping the blonde strands and holding her still, so Sharon could sweep her tongue into her mouth. So Sharon could fuck her with her tongue.

She felt hands on her shoulders, felt pressure, Brenda trying to push her away. Trying to pull her lips away, but Sharon didn't let her, pressing her body full against Brenda's, holding her to the wall. She still fought, pushed, and Sharon wouldn't want it any other way. The arousal had hit her hard, and the feel of the Chiefs slim body wriggling against hers hitched it up higher, and she ripped her lips from Brenda's to groan. The younger woman had her eyes closed, breathing hard and fast, and still pushing against Sharon' shoulders.

She was only quiet for a moment, and started to tell Sharon this was wrong, very wrong, which the older woman didn't believe for a second. She could see the arousal on Brenda's face, could fucking smell it. Denying it all just made her angrier and when she went to push Sharon away again, the Captain pulled her forward and spun her around so Brenda was facing the wall, cheek pressed against it. Sharon pressed her body against hers again, holding her against the wall.

"Shut up," she hissed.

Brenda put her hands flat on the wall and pushed back against her, and Sharon simply groaned, her perfect ass pressed against her. Then she growled, anger spiking again, and she grabbed the Chief's wrists, gripping tightly. Hopefully she would bruise the woman. She lifted her arms up above her head, holding the thin wrists together in one hand, Brenda slipping forward against the wall once more.

And moaning.

Sharon smiled, leaning her weight on her, keeping her hands tight. She was already a little taller then Brenda, even more so when the blonde was in kitten heels and Sharon had her _fuck me_ stilettos on. It was a nice advantage to have over the woman, and she buried her head in the blonde hair to smell her shampoo. She bent down a little to whisper in Brenda's ear;

"I know you want this Chief," she said, feeling the younger woman shudder, "all I really want is for you to shut up and I'll give you everything you want."

"Never," Brenda snapped. "Get off me." She pushed back against her, trying to free her hands. Sharon simply gripped tighter onto her wrists, the blonde hissing in pain. She pushed her hands up beneath the hideous floral blouse, pulling her chest away from the wall to cup a breast, feeling her nipple through the thin material which was already hard.

Brenda wanted this. Liked this.

She pulled the material down and pinched her nipple hard, he blonde crying out. Sharon smirked into her skin, nipping her earlobe, before trailing bites down her neck. Brenda, still pulling at the hold on her wrists, dipped her head to the side to let the Captain continue down her neck. Sharon marked her, biting down hard and leaving a red bruise on her shoulder, hand still kneading her breast.

Soon she would have the woman begging. She was determined to hear her beg.

She rucked up the woman's skirt, fingers skimming her leg, up her thigh, and she pressed against the damp patch on Brenda's panties. Sharon chuckled in her ear, low and husky, causing the blonde to shiver once more.

"Oh how you lie Chief."

"I didn't lie," she huffed. "I just want my hands free."

Sharon forced her entire body back against the wall, and heard Brenda moan.

"Liar," she said, and slipped her hands in the blonde's panties.

She was fiery hot, and Sharon groaned as she slid her fingers through her wet folds. Brenda shuddered again, with a broken moan, and pushed her hips into the hand at her centre. Sharon smirked, pressing her body into the younger woman's once more, her own underwear was completely ruined, and she considered her options. She wanted to push Brenda to her knees and have the younger woman get her off.

Odds were her career was over anyway.

Unless she made the Chief scream.

She was just lightly brushing over Brenda's clit, listening to the little gasps, the blonde still trying to pull her hands free even though she was getting wetter and hotter. Sharon responded to each tug to free herself by digging her nails into her pale skin, but it didn't stop her. She still fought the hold and Sharon loved it. Wanted it.

She slid a finger into Brenda's body, sighing happily as she felt all that soft hot flesh around her.

"Oh Chief," she cooed.

Brenda made a noise in reply, a strangled syllable, and Sharon kissed her neck to sooth her for a moment. She circled her finger around inside her, feeling her flesh, finding the rough patch of skin that had Brenda thrusting her hips forward hard, banging Sharon's wrist on the wall. She growled and pulled her hand free.

"Careful Chief," she hissed, "or you won't get a thing."

Brenda whimpered, pulling her hips away from the wall, rotating her ass against Sharon. The Captain waited for her to say please but it never came, and she ran her finger lightly over the blondes' clit. Brenda gasped, trying to pull her hands free once more.

"Stop trying to get free," Sharon growled. "I know you like it."

"I do not!" Brenda snapped.

"If you don't behave I'll get my handcuffs out."

She felt a gush of heat on her fingers and chuckled, running her tongue up Brenda's neck to her cheek, to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Oh the lies you tell," Sharon said, brushing her fingers over Brenda's clit again. She whispered again, and she really liked that noise, the blonde's cheek still was pressed against the wall. The Captain pushed a finger back inside her body and sighed once more, she really did feel heavenly, all silk and heat. She slowly pulled out and thrust in again, Brenda managing not to push her hips forward too far, grunting as she did so, then whimpering again.

"C-captain-n," she groaned.

"What is it Chief?" she cooed her finger deep inside her body, just holding still. "What do you want?"

"More," she said, shifting her hips against her hand.

"What's the magic word?" she taunted, moving her finger just slightly. Brenda cried out, a pathetic noise that just made Sharon chuckle. "Just one word Brenda," she said, re-tightening the hold on the blondes wrists.

"I need more," she whispered, "pleeeese."

That had been exactly what she wanted to hear from her Chief. Begging, pleading, the desperation, turned her on as much as anything else.

"Please Captain," Brenda groaned again, without any prompting.

Sharon kissed her on the cheek and pushed another finger into Brenda's heat, starting a quick rhythm in and out, building up until she was thrusting in as hard as she could. The blonde was moving with her, hips jerking with the force of it, the whimpers quickly becoming strangled grunts.

"Please, my hands," she cried, but Sharon didn't release her. Didn't even loosen the hold a little, instead she just fucked her harder, moved her hand faster, Brenda's cheek was still flat against the cheek, a tear falling down the other side. Sharon had a moment where she almost, almost let her go. She held strong though, held on, pushing the younger woman closer to the edge, feeling the pulse of her body almost out of control.

"Fuck Brenda," she groaned, into her ear.

She pressed her palm down the blonde's clit with every inward thrust, smiling when the grunts became _'nuh'_ noises and then sighing, once more, as she felt Brenda come hard around her fingers.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God," she cried, shaking against her, body convulsing around her fingers. "Sharon," she moaned, more tears falling down her cheek.

"It's okay Brenda, I have you."

Sharon finally let go of her wrists, and Brenda kept them up against the wall anyway, slumping against the wall. Sharon wrapped her arms around the younger woman, pulling her back towards her chair. She dropped down on it and pulling Brenda into her lap, the woman still shaking. She rested on her head on the blonde's shoulder, watching as she finally managed to move her arms, bending them and then burying her head in her hands. She wasn't sobbing, the tears had stopped quickly, she was just shaking a little, sitting in her lap, trying to get her breath back.

"Fuck," Brenda breathed out, suddenly jumping out of her lap.

She turned around to glare at Sharon, who smiled at her, trying not to laugh at the indignation on the woman's face. She went to say something, Sharon could sense she was about to be yelled at, but it never came, and instead Brenda whirled out of the room, slamming the office door behind her.

Sharon laughed, and started to pull her up her own skirt. She would get herself and then go back to work. At least she knew exactly how to shut Brenda Leigh Johnson up now.


End file.
